


Bucky Barnes And His Rather Poor Taste In Men

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Bucky, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rumlow's a dick, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world had changed since he'd last seen it, seventy years sleeping under the ice and suddenly the whole world was different, worst of all, he didn't even have Steve to share it with. But he carried on, set his grief aside and adapted. </p><p>He should have seen a Brock Rumlow coming, should have known he only meant trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New fic, this ones going to be pretty dark. The first chapter is short but I wanted to get it out there to start off. Suggestions on anything you'd like to see would be awesome.

Steve was dead. Died seventy years ago if Fury was to be believed. And Bucky, after falling hundreds of feet from a speeding train and taking a nice long ice nap, somehow Bucky was still very much alive. 

Of course then two ancient Norse gods had shown up, followed shortly thereafter by an alien attack on New York, so really being alive was less surprising than some of the more recent things in his life. That said, it didn't make it any easier to process that information, especially Steve's death. Apparently the big dumb self sacrificing punk had crashed a plane into the arctic, or at least that's what Peggy and Stark had said. 

Bucky had never handled grief well, discovered at a young age that he was better off throwing himself into work than mourning those he'd lost. So that was exactly what he had done here. Signed on with Shield first opportunity he had and then lost himself in mission after mission. He was usually paired off with Strike and Natasha. He liked Natasha well enough, but he didn't trust her or Fury a lick. 

Of course, along with Strike came the presence of on Brock Rumlow. Rumlow was well built, stocky, dark, devilishly handsome and the sort of person who wouldn't take no for an answer. In other words he was exactly the sort of guy Bucky had always hated back in the day. He was loud, crude, forceful and more apt to simply take what he wanted rather than asking for it. Once upon a time he would have been one of the Jerks whose ass Bucky would have had to kick because Steve would pick a fight with them and then wasn't able to finish it, but no, now Rumlow was exactly the sort of trouble he needed in his life to help him forget. 

Their relationship, if you could call it that had started a few weeks after Bucky had joined Strike. It had been a long hard mission, a hostage situation that had been tense but everyone had managed to make it out alive so that was a win in his book. Bucky had thought everyone had cleared out of the locker room Strike used, so he startled slightly when he heard voice behind me. 

"Up for a drink Barnes?" Asked a deep gravelly voice to his left. 

Bucky shifted to see Rumlow leaning against the lockers not far from where he had been getting dressed. Bucky hadn't yet put his shirt on and being half naked under the other mans sharp gaze was unsettling so he quickly tugged the green Henley over his head, effectively blocking Rumlow's view of his torso and prosthetic arm, a gift from Stark after he woke up and found out is fall in the Alps had cost him his left arm. 

"No need to be shy Barnes, somebody built like you should always be on display," Rumlow commented, flirting shamelessly with what was technically his superior officer. 

Bucky resolutely ignored Rumlow's comment and instead chose to answer his first inquiry, "not tonight Brock." 

Bucky pulled his bag from the locker and moved to leave the locker room and head home only to have his path blocked by the other agent once again. 

"One drink," Rumlow said again, this time more of an order than a request, "just you and me."

Bucky felt a shiver run up his spine, he hadn't been ordered around like this since.....he abruptly stopped that train of thought, no need to wallow in grief and self pity at moments like this. "Not tonight."

He shifted to move again but a hand slammed into the lockers next to him, arm blocking his path once again. "I'm not asking Barnes, one drink and then you're free to go."

Bucky glanced at Rumlow's face, assessing the leer that was present, but also seeing the steely determination there and realizing he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter, it would happen sooner or later, might as well get the drink out of the way now. "One drink, that's it," Bucky responded. 

Of course one drink had turned into five and while most of the night was foggy, Bucky could remember ending up in Rumlow's bed, wrists tied to the headboard and one hand around his throat while the other man pounded into him with complete clarity.

Things progressed in a fairly similar fashion, if Rumlow wanted a good lay or if Bucky was feeling particularly overwhelmed they would tumble into bed together for some of the most mind blowing sex Bucky had ever experienced. It was rough and half the time the pleasure bordered on pain, but the bruises and aches were gone come morning and they moved on with their life. Bucky could be submissive with Rumlow, could give in and let the other man take the lead in the bedroom. It had been a great setup, everything had gone smoothly until some of their dynamic had seeped out of the bedroom and into their day to day lives. 

It had been about four weeks after their first encounter and they had been going at it like rabbits every opportunity they could. This time it was a mission to Eastern Europe, escorting a group of Shield techs out of hostile territory. Routine mission but there had been some argument over where the drop site should be. Rumlow had been the first to snap. "Just shut the fuck up Barnes and let the big boys do their job," he snarled in the midst of their heated argument. Bucky's jaw snapped shut, whatever further protest he had dying in his throat. Natasha eyed him, but refrained from commenting. They used Rumlow's chosen drop site that time, and the mission had gone off without a hitch. 

That was the start, from there on out Rumlow began using their dynamic to his advantage on missions and pulling rank even though Bucky was his superior. Bucky refrained from commenting because thus far it hadn't gotten in the way of any of their missions. He should have known there was something more to it though, he should have known it would lead to something worse. 

He should have known it would lead to this, chained to a stone wall staring into the eyes of someone who was supposed to be dead.


	2. Chapter 2

He should have seen Insight coming, they all should have seen it coming. At the end of the day they'd been so blind to what was going on, Fury was dead, Natasha and the other avengers had gone underground and Bucky, Bucky was left standing in the 44th floor of the triskillion staring down his lover as the other man pressed the barrel of a pistol beneath his jaw. 

"Insight will kill millions Brock," Bucky tried to reason with the agent, tried to get somewhere. 

"Order through pain," Rumlow responded tugging Bucky closer, arm wrapping tightly around his waist. We're it not for the gun this position wouldn't be all that dissimilar to the embrace the found themselves in outside that club in downtown DC last night. "Besides, it's for the best, wipe out a few to give those left a better shot, to create a better world."

"So you'll let them kill me then."

"Kill you," Rumlow's brow furrowed in confusion, "sweetheart, Insights not going to take out you, Widow and the other Avengers yes, but not you."

Bucky snorted out a laugh, couldn't help it, even in this situation Rumlow's attempt to placate him was laughably weak. "Sitswell and Zola told us all about the algorithm. You really expect me to believe that it wouldn't pick me up, that I wouldn't end up on your kill list because of who I am."

"Darling, your lack of faith in me is truly disturbing," Rumlow's arm around him tightened again and the pistol pressed further into his jaw, shoving his head back and exposing Bucky's throat. Rumlow pressed a sharp biting kiss beneath his left ear before continuing on. "The algorithm picked you up, but I called in a few favors, made some requests and had you removed. I'm a successful agent and Hydra decided that allowing me to keep you as a pet was more than reasonable. You'll live thanks to me."

"Are you expecting me to be grateful," Bucky shot back. 

"It would make things easier," Rumlow shot back, "but it would also take all of the fun out of this," he moved, quicker than Bucky could react, and shoved a needle into the side of Bucky's neck, some sort of sedative that had the darkness closing in on him quickly. Rumlow's voice was the last thing he heard, "relax sweetheart, you're mine now and you know I take care of those things that belong to me."

It was a lie, Rumlow wouldn't take care of Bucky, Rumlow would break Bucky. 

\--

Consciousness came back to Bucky slowly, but when he did finally regain his faculties he found himself locked in some sort cell, wrist chained above his head as he was seated in the hard cement floor. Someone had changed him out of his tactical suit, stripped him down and dressed him in a pair of loose fitting pants and an oversized gray shirt. Hell they'd even removed his prosthetic arm, a few wires peeking out from beneath his sleeve making it clear they'd had to do so by force as opposed to using the detachment mechanism Stark had enabled. Pity they removed it, there was a tracker in that arm and if they were still alive the Avengers might have been able to use it to find him. 

He was on his own then, he thought as he assessed his surroundings. Stone walls, small table and a chair to his left, iron door in front of him, not much to go on. 

Of course Hydra also wasn't going to leave him to his own devices for long. The iron door creaked open and Bucky was confronted with a startlingly familiar face. 

"Stevie," he croaked out. 

The blonde grinned. He looked good, still tall and fit, blue eyes bright and a healthy glow to his skin. He didn't look like a man who should be long since dead. "Hey Buck, it's good to see you."

"You died, they told me you died!"

Steve took three long strides forward and crouched down in front of Bucky, reaching forward to cup his friends cheek but drawing back abruptly when the brunette flinched away from him. "They lied Buck, Shield, the SSR, they lied to keep us apart so they could continue to use you. They knew that if I found you I would turn you to our side, show you what Hydra really is and the good it has been doing for the world. That I would show you how we'd been used like pawns for years."

That rendered Bucky completely speechless. This wasn't Steve, it couldn't be the man he had grown up with and fallen in love with. "Steve, you don't know what you're talking about."

This time Steve took Bucky's face in both hands, forcing his eyes up to meet his own and thumbs brushing along the slighter man's cheekbones tenderly. "But I do Bucky, my eyes have been opened to a whole new world and for once I am able to see exactly what I need to."

Bucky was saved to having to respond to that by the door being shoved open again, another of his former lovers stepping in once more. "Hands off the goods Rogers," Rumlow snapped. "He belongs to me now." 

Steve stiffened up at the order, a look of anger crossing his features, but he obeyed nonetheless, standing and stepping back away from Bucky. 

"You're needed, techs want to see you in lab C," Rumlow jerked his head towards the door, "and I need to speak to Barnes, understood?"

"Yes sir," Steve responded before turning to exit the room, throwing one last lingering look at Bucky before the door was shut behind him. 

"What the fuck did you do to him," Bucky demanded the moment the door had clanged shut. 

"Language," Rumlow tutted condescendingly. "We didn't do anything but enlighten him to the truth of the world."

"Bull"

"No really sweetheart," Rumlow continued. "We found him up in the arctic, frozen but alive just like you had been. Stroke of luck that we managed to get to him first. When he was revived it became clear he had no memory of who he was or what he had done, the only thing he could remember was you actually. Of course that was a gift to us and we used it to show him what the SSR and Shield really were, we used it to turn him to Hydra's side. He's entirely loyal to us, but he's been fixated on you for a long time, so by bringing you here were really killing to birds with one stone. I get to have my fun and Hydra gets a bit of added insurance that Rogers will continue to play nice with us."

"So you brainwashed him and now your using me to make sure he stays that way," snarled Bucky. 

"More or less," Rumlow responded, crouching down to mirror Steve's earlier position. "Pierce will be in in just a bit to debrief you, you be a good boy and listen to what he has to say and maybe I'll make sure to be gentle with you tonight, sound good?"

Rumlow wasn't gentle, never had been never would be.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning kiddos, see the tags. It's not particularly graphic, but the emotional fallout of it is pretty huge so tread carefully.

Bucky had previously had limited interaction with Director Pierce since most of his orders came directly from Fury, but he had respected the man and the knowledge that he was Hydra was a complete shock. Of course in retrospect it made sense, to get as far as they had Hydra would have needed someone high up in Shield.

Of course none of that mattered, not when the other man was sitting in a chair across from where Bucky was chained. 

"Sergeant Barnes, my apologies that we are forced to meet once more under such unfortunate terms," Pierce drawled as he stared down at the younger man. "But it could not be avoided, both you and the other Avengers stood in the way of our advancement, of everything we were working to do to better the world."

Bucky glared up at the Director, "by murdering millions of people."

"A necessary loss for the advancement of those remaining," Pierce stated with complete nonchalance, "of course we I wouldn't expect you to understand this with your outdated notions and sentiments."

That had Bucky snorting out a laugh, "you know who else shared those sentiments, that brainwashed super soldier you have locked up down here."

"Ah, yes, agent Runlow had mentioned you had spoken with Captain Rogers. He has been an excellent asset to us thus far. Initially we had hoped to utilize you in such a manner as well. We had thought that we might be able to turn you to our cause initially, but throughout your time with Agent Rumlow it became clear that this was not a possibility."

"So why not just kill me, that would be easiest," Bucky pointed out. 

"Agent Rumlow has been an excellent asset to our organization. When he initially requested you be spared by Insight I will admit to being skeptical, I had thought he had gone soft, perhaps developed feelings for you, but instead he carefully laid out all of the ways that you would prove to be of value to Hydra, even as a captive, specifically that you could be a calming force for Captain Rogers and a way to ensure his continued loyalty," Pierce pulled of his glasses, cleaning them carefully before he continued on. "Furthermore you are a reward to Agent Rumlow for his years of exemplary service."

"So I'm a pet then, something to be played with and used as Hydra sees fit," Bucky spat back. 

Pierce let out a long suffering sigh, "I had not considered you in such terms, but yes, in a manner you are a pet."

"Planning on keeping me here then, locked up until needed." Bucky shifted his arms, jangling the chains for emphasis. 

"In here, heavens no. You're to be moved to Agent Rumlow's private quarters within the facility. We had initially thought to have you moved to his private lodgings off site, but that opens us up to far to many risks, this will be far simpler, speaking of which," Pierce turned to face the open door where an Agent, Rollins, had been posted. "Agent Rollins, if you would."

On command Rollins was striding across the room towards Bucky. Bucky tried to pull away, but his movement was limited so there was little he could do when Rollins jabbed the syringe into the side of his neck. 

"I advise you grow to accept your new lot in life Sargent Barnes, it's for the best," Bucky heard Pierce say as the darkness closed in. He was about to spit something back at the man, but unconsciousness took him far too quickly. 

\--

When Bucky woke up again he was laying on a small cot. It wasn't particularly comfortable and his wrist cuffed to the bars at the head of the bed. Everything was still a bit hazy and his limbs felt sluggish and heavy, whatever drug they had used must not have worn off yet. 

He was pulled from his musings by a rough voice to his right, "bout time you woke up."

Bucky jerked sideways, head turning to face the other man. Brock was seated on a chair, feet propped on the bed near Bucky's knees. "Brock, where....."

He was cut off as Rumlow shifted up, standing and then moving onto the bed, hovering over Bucky. "You're my pet now sweetheart, and until I have you house trained you need to be kept on a short leash," he reached up to flick the cuff around Bucky's wrist. "Reinforced, should even withstand a super soldier like Rogers. That mixed with the cocktail of drugs we have you on right now should keep you nice and docile until we have you broken in."

Bucky moved again, trying to pull away or buck Rumlow off of him but it was no use. Everything was so blurry and foggy, his movements too slow and too weak. Brock just moved Bucky around like some sort of doll, tugging of his sweat pants and then spreading his legs and pushing them apart as he settled between them, groping and fondling Bucky as he pulled his own pants down. "Missed this sweetheart, missed you," Rumlow murmured as he mouthed along Bucky's throat. "Missed your tight little ass so much."

Bucky tried to fight, he really did, but it was no use. He hadn't felt so helpless since he's been lying at the bottom of that ravine, half unconscious and missing one arm. So when Rumlow finally pressed into him he couldn't hold back the tears that finally slipped free. He'd trusted Rumlow, cared about him. Well look where that got him, caged and alone, his friends likely dead or soon to be dead, and treated like some sort of pet. 

Rumlow noticed the tears, how could he not when he'd been watching the other mans face so intently for any shift in emotion, any sign of pain or that he was successfully breaking him down. "Shhh, it's ok sweetheart," he soothed, pausing in his thrusts and reaching up to wipe away the tears. "It's all going to be ok, just be a good boy for me and I'll make everything better."

Something in his words finally snapped Bucky's resolve, finally leeched all of the fight out of him. He stopped struggling as Rumlow's thrusts picked up with renewed force, head falling sideways to stare at the opposite wall, tears slowing as he just let himself get lost in his own mind, blocking out everything around him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was aware when Rumlow's thrusts came to a sudden halt and he spent within him. Somewhere he felt the other man clean him up and pull his sweats back on, murmuring soft assurances and praise as he went, somewhere he heard the door click closed as the agent left, but all of this was lost behind the heavy fog that had settled over him, his own thoughts trapping him, forcing him away from the reality of what was, what had happened. 

Later Bucky would be thankful that his mind and body had simply shut down, saving him in part from at least some of the trauma of being raped by the one person he had actually though he could trust implicitly. 

But now, now all Bucky could feel was numb.


End file.
